


Drying Out

by fivesklaus (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, My teeth hurt writing this, Smut, aka they are so in love its disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fivesklaus
Summary: Klaus comes to Five for help when going through withdrawals. Five knows just how to provide the perfect distraction.





	Drying Out

**Author's Note:**

> this idea really got away from me!!! enjoy

“Five?”

The Boy was scribbling an equation on the wall of his bedroom when he heard Klaus's voice, followed by a soft knock on the hardwood door. “Go away, Klaus. I’m busy.” He went back to writing with an eyeroll, already forgetting the interruption and adjusting his feet to stand more firmly atop his dresser.  

“Five, I- I need you.” Number Five blinked rapidly, hand coming to a stop on the wall. He stared at his handwriting but couldn’t remember what any of the numbers and letters were supposed to mean, even though he was absolutely sure he had known their meaning thirty seconds ago. His brow furrowed as he turned to stare at the door instead. He pictured Klaus leaning on the other side of it, probably fidgeting with his hands, or perhaps rubbing his face with them and successfully messing up his already ruined eyeliner. He only looked better the messier it got anyway.  

“Come in.” Five felt the familiar pull of his powers, landing in front of the door as it slowly opened to reveal his exhausted looking brother. “You’re drying out again.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Klaus nodded anyway. “Yeah. You know me, can’t get enough of that wonderful self-induced torture called withdrawal.” There was a smirk on his face that didn’t reach his eyes, but Five had seen it so many times that he wasn’t all that fazed by how pitiful it looked.  

“And you want... a distraction.” Again, not a question. “Why keep coming to me? Why not Diego?” Five would never admit it, but he had been dying to ask. Klaus had a predictable routine- Step 1: Get high, Step 2: Stay high for a few weeks until he hated himself enough to try getting sober again or until Ben berated him enough about his choices that he was tired of hearing him and decided to just do what the ghost wanted, and finally, Step 3: Seek out Five to provide a much-needed distraction from the spirits that haunted him in the form of a two-day sex marathon. Not that Five was complaining. He’d all but admitted his feeling for Klaus to himself, but he was an old man and old men did not pine after their 30-year-old brothers. So, he took what he could get from Klaus. If all the other wanted was an occasional stress reliever? So be it. But he wasn’t as stupid as his other siblings, who seem to completely miss the way Klaus looked at their other brother, Diego. Klaus never looked at Five that way. Maybe it was jealousy that made him ask. What was Klaus doing with him, if he’d rather be with their second in command? 

“Diego? He’s not-” A full body shiver went through Klaus, causing him to cut off his reply and lower his eyelids in pain.  

“Sit down before you fall over, Idiot.” Klaus let Five lead him to the bed with one hand around his waist and the other at his elbow. 

“You’re a real sweet talker, Little Number Five,” The Séance said with a genuine laugh, leaning back against the pillowed headboard. Five took the liberty of propping up the others legs and pulling off his combat boots, making Klaus let out a happy sigh. “At least you take good care of me.” 

The dreamy tone in his brother’s voice made Five smile through his confusion at those words, pulling the comforter up to the others chin. “Just rest. You’re of no use to me like this.” Klaus hummed, already half asleep from how comfortable the bed was. Five placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead, and made to step back, intent on going back to his equations while Klaus slept when the others hand tugged on his own. 

“I don’t want him,” Came Klaus’s soft voice, full of honesty, full of pain. “He’s not my Five... I want you.” Five’s heart jumped at the confession as he watched Klaus’s face for any sign of this being a joke. His eyes were still closed. The only sign of his wakefulness was how tight he was holding onto Five’s hand, to which five returned gently. 

“Sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Five wanted to explain how much he loved and wanted Klaus and only Klaus, but he lacked the sentimentality to get the words out properly. Instead, he used his power to position himself beneath the covers beside his brother, tugging the man flush against his body. Klaus responded by burrowing his body closer against Five, lips barely grazing the skin of the others collar bone. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good when I’m feeling better, Baby. Promise.” He fell asleep with the sound of Five’s laughter in his ears.  

_____ 

Five hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he awoke to the sounds of Klaus whimpering beside him. It seemed Klaus couldn't escape his demons even in his dreams, Five thought with a frown, turning on his side to see the other’s face. “Klaus...” There was a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead- a stark contrast to the uncontrollable shivering wracking through his body. 

“Pathetic, isn’t it?” Klaus let out a self-deprecating laugh, to which Five responded to with a shake of his head.  

“No. You do a lot of pathetic things, but this isn’t one of them.” Klaus gave him a side-eye through his partially closed lids, to which Five responded to by grinning innocently. 

“You’re an asshole, but I love you. Fuck, I don’t think I tell you that enough, but I feel like I’m actually dying this time, so yeah,” Klaus finished his confession with a slight nod, “I fucking love you, Old Man.” 

“You’re not dying, Drama Queen.” Five tried and failed to wipe the smile off his face, especially with Klaus’s words still replaying in his head. “Ben, tell him he’s not dying.” 

There was a pause before Klaus lifted his arm to proudly display his middle finger to the corner of the room, presumably to where their brother was seated at Five’s desk.  

“Never mind, I don’t love you anymore. Either of you.” Another pause, then a laugh. 

“What did he say?” Five questioned, moving closer to the other, placing a soft kiss against his shoulder in an attempt to get back on his good side.  

“He said I was a shit liar. He’s not wrong.” Five had to agree, Number Four was never able to keep a straight face when it came to keeping something from their father. Even Luther was better at deceiving Reginald, which was saying something. 

Five was deep in thought about their childhood when he noticed how eerily quiet the other had gotten. He was staring off to his left, near the door, unblinkingly. Ghosts. And not the dead brother kind. The kind that left Klaus white as a sheet and breathing heavily from the fear. Five wondered if he was seeing someone he had killed. The odds were likely, given the amount of lives Five had taken during his time as an assassin. He didn’t want to ask though, afraid of what the answer would be. 

“Look at me, Klaus.” Five leaned up on his elbow, leaning over his brother to run a hand through the curly brown locks on his forehead, stopping to nudge the other into turning his gaze upon Five instead of whatever horror was haunting him. “There we go,” He started with a smile, one only Klaus got to see. “It’s only us here. You and me.”  

The slight shake of Klaus’s head had him moving in, pressing their foreheads together. Maybe if he invaded the others space, he wouldn’t be able to see anything else in the room.  

“It’s not... It’s not just us. There are so many of them, Five. I-I can’t do this...” His brother was close to panicking, Five knew, close to throwing away his attempt at sobriety once again. He wiped away the tears that spilled on Klaus’s cheek with his thumbs as he thought of what to do. The correct path to take in this situation. He’d seen it many times before- The panic that led immediately to relapse. Five wouldn’t see him for days while he went on his drug bender, too embarrassed to face the disappointment in his siblings' eyes to come home right away. When he eventually did come home, he’d be distant and they’d be right back at square one again until Klaus came to him in the same manor he had earlier that day. They were stuck in a cycle and Five was done playing.  

Klaus had come to him to be a distraction, so that’s exactly what he’d be. 

“Shh, I got you. It’s okay.” He swung a leg over to straddle Klaus’s waist, keeping his face close to the others. “Focus on me.” He placed his hands flat against the others chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat just below the tank top Klaus wore. “Close your eyes.” He only allowed himself to sit up properly once the other obeyed, trailing his hands lower to dip beneath his shirt. Another shiver went through the body beneath him, but this time it made him smile. He loved the way his touch always affected Klaus’s sensitive skin. “I love you too, you know. Shit. You’re beautiful. How could I not?” He found the words able to flow more freely when the other wasn’t looking directly at him.  

Five leaned down for a kiss before the other could reply, knowing it would only be a sarcastic or self-deprecating remark, neither of which he wanted to hear right now. Klaus’s lips parted almost instantly and Five reveled in the little sounds he was making in response to their heated kiss.  

When they broke away, it was only so Five could attach his lips to the others jaw and neck. Five would never tire of how Klaus’s skin tasted. His brother was the family drug addict, but it didn’t make Five any less of an addict himself.  

“Fuck, Baby,” Klaus moaned out, hands gripping his hips, bringing them down to slowly grind against his own in a way that had Five sighing against his skin. It never took much to get Klaus hard as a rock, so he wasn’t surprised to feel the others cock coming alive against his own. Five wasn’t too far off either, what with having the body of a teenager and all that.  

“You want it so bad, don’t you, Whore?” He bit down lightly on Klaus’s chest, smiling at the yelp it caused. He felt the cock beneath him twitch again, and it only reinforced his previous theory that he could probably make Klaus cum from his dirty talk alone. Another time perhaps.  

“God, yes. Why do you still have your fucking clothes on? Why do I?” Five laughed at the question, not having an answer, so he sat up and smoothly pulled his shirt off before getting up to get his shorts off as well.  

“Much better. Now I can see that pretty cock of yours.” Five tried not to preen at the compliment while Klaus threw his own clothes across the room to join his on the floor.  

Instead of climbing back on top of Klaus like he intended to do, the other manhandled himself over Five, smirking down at the shorter man. It seemed the distraction was working if Klaus was almost back to his playful self. “You didn’t think you were going to top, did you?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The dreamy smile on Five’s face would have been all the answer Klaus would have needed. They both knew how much Five loved having Klaus’s cock in his ass, even though he would never admit it aloud. He loved being with Klaus any way he could, but there was something very special about the feeling of being stretched opened and fucked into oblivion. He would never bottom for anyone else. Never let anyone else see him that vulnerable.  

“Good. I remember promising to give you a good fucking, and I intend to keep that promise.”  

Five was already reaching into his bedside drawer for the lube he kept in there before Klaus was finished speaking, not wanting to delay things any further now that he knew what was in store. He had initially thought Klaus needed to be taken care of, coddled, but it only now occurred to him that what Klaus really needed in this situation was to feel in control, instead of the out-of-control feeling that often came about from coming down off a high. 

His thoughts were put on hold when he felt a wet finger massaging his entrance, gradually sliding in to the first knuckle. “Oh, Yes.” His eyelids fluttered at the feeling, and he was too distracted to notice the look of awe on Klaus’s face. 

“Your body opens up for me. Every. Single. Time. Like it’s just waiting for me.” Klaus kept his finger at a steady rhythm. Push in a small amount, pull out completely, then push in slightly farther than before, only to pull out completely and start to process all over again. “Have you been waiting for me, Number Five?” 

Five tried to think through the haze of pleasure that one digit was filling him with. He remembered reading once that it was normal to feel pain when being prepared and fucked. It hurt until it didn’t anymore and that was just the way it was. Well, not for Five. There was never any pain, never any resistance when being with Klaus. “Yes. My entire life.” Somehow, he figured that was true. He could never remember a time when he wasn’t holding a torch for the man.  

Lips were on his in the same second another finger joined the first one and he hummed his gratitude against Klaus’s mouth. It only felt better and better the more he was stretched, until finally Klaus was 5 fingers in, continually brushing his fingertips against Five’s prostate. To call him a whimpering mess would have been the understatement of the year. “Stop teasing me, you asshole.”  

Klaus let out a breathy laugh where he had been sucking hickeys into Five’s chest. “Is that how you’re going to beg for my cock? Might not get you what you want, Honey.” Five let out a frustrated groan, succeeding in only making Klaus laugh more. “I don’t hear any begging.” 

“Fuck you! Fine. Please,  _please,_ put your cock in my ass before I grow into a fucking old man again.” For just a moment, he thought Klaus was ignoring him, until he felt the hand leave his body and the blunt head of Klaus’s dick slide into him.  

“For the record, I’d still fuck you if you were an old man again.” Five attempted to roll his eyes at Klaus’s words, but the man had once again hit his prostate and his eyes ended up rolling to the back of his head instead. “Shit, you feel good. You always feel so good.” 

Five silenced him with a kiss as the two of them built up a steady rhythm. Slow, but not achingly so. There was no reason to hurry and neither one of them wanted this to end sooner than it had to, but the feeling was too good to not eventually build up into something more urgent.  

“Flip me over. I want to ride you.” Klaus took the request as what it was: a command, and quickly repositioned them with himself laying on his back against the bed and Five straddling him, sliding smoothly back onto his cock. 

Klaus had a much better vantage point from this position and reached out to stroke Five’s leaking prick in time with his bounces. “Fuck, you look pretty up there, Baby. I’m about to-” 

“Me too.” Five cut him off before Klaus could finish his thought. “Cum inside me.” 

As if those were the magic words, Klaus’s release hit him like a tidal wave, Five following a second later from the feeling of being filled by the man he loved. They were still for a moment, coming down of their highs, Five’s cum already drying on their stomachs. Still, Five was reluctant to pull himself off of Klaus, hating the feeling of emptiness that always followed.  

Of course, Klaus could never stay silent for long. “Did you call me beautiful?” Was what he chose to finally say once their breathing had regulated, and suddenly Five was eager to get off his dumbass of a brother.  

“I don’t recall.” They both let out a groan when Klaus was finally pulled free from Five’s ass, the shorter of the two getting up to find the wet wipes he kept in the drawer beside the bottle of lube. 

“You did. You said you loved me and called me beautiful! I don’t blame you. I’m a catch, really.” He took the wipe Five offered him and began cleaning himself up, sitting to lean against the headboard as he did so. 

“You really know how to kill the mood, you know that?” After wiping himself down, Five crawled back in bed beside Klaus, placing a lingering kiss on his pouty lips as he crawled over to get to his side of the bed. 

“You’re beautiful too, Old Man.”  

Five fucking hated him. So much. 

Five fucking loved him more than that though. 

**Author's Note:**

> there is no pain when five is with klaus because they are soulmates what the fuck!!!!! please kudos and comment if you liked this mess! tell me if i should right more. thank you for reading!


End file.
